Robonyan
Robonyan is the robotic counterpart to the Mascot of Yo-Kai Watch, Jibanyan. Background Robonyan is a A Rank Ice-Attribute Yo-kai. He is Jibanyan from the future, who fused his spirit with a metallic body. Robonyan fights for good and likes to help Nate and his friends. Until, Robonyan from the Further future known as Robonyan F, wanted Robonyan to upgrade to his F Form. Proving himself through a contest against who's abilities are better. Robonyan F had to save the planet by exploding on missile that was heading for earth. Causing Robonyan to upgrade to his F Form. Powers & Abilities * Rocket Punch: '''Robonyan fires his paws as a projectile powered by rockets, * '''Guard Meowde: Robonyan increases his defense by making a large shield around his body and giving him a defensive aura. * Steel Power/System Upgrade: Robonyan increases his or an allies defense by making their skin hard as steel. * Farewell Blast: Causes a Large Explosion, capable of destroying a meteor that would’ve ended humanity, at the cost of his life. * Frost: Robonyan creates a cloud that rains hail. * Blaze: Robonyan F creates a blaze of fire. * Polarity: As his soultimate meter builds, His strength gets stronger. * Transformation: Can transform into not only multiple different machines and weapons, but even his opponent by analyzing their 3D Structure. * Hacks: Able to hack into the entire earth’s factories and cause them to only create chocobars. * Thermal Vision: Can use thermal imaging to see opponents, through objects and even in darkness. * Radar: Can use sonar that can even sense a meteor in the atmosphere. * Size Manipulation: Can lower his size to be about the size of a pencil. * Extendable Limbs: Can extend and control his limbs to reach farther. Various Compartments: Robonyan has many different gadgets and machines built within his body. * Portal Creator: '''Can create portals between the Yo-kai Realm, Earth, and Even time. * '''Detachable Hands: Robonyan can remove and attach his paws, and can even regenerate them. * Jetpack: Allows him flight for long periods of time, even throughout a full scale Yo-kai War. * Deep Fat Fryer: Robonyan has a deep fat fryer within his stomach. * Electrical Outlets: Robonyan has electrical outlets for other equipment under his haramaki. Feats Strength *Stopped a speeding truck with a single finger. *Destroyed an Island with Six Missiles. *Fire his steel fists propelled by rockets. Speed *Flew from the ground to space in 7 seconds. *Can fly with a Jetpack. *React to Lightning Attribute Yo-kai. *Attack faster than Wicked Yo-kai. Durability *Can make himself as hard as Steel. *Survived getting his insides tangled and fried. *Classified as a Tank, meaning he can take hits from most Yo-kai of all ranks. *Hold back hits from Boss Yo-kai. Skills *Manuevered through a factory while flying at subsonic speeds. *Travelled Back in time. *Outclassed Jibanyan in everyway besides Cheapness and Energy Consumption. *Was able to haggle the price of a vacuum. Weaknesses *'Life Battery': Robonyan has been shown to have a battery life. However, it has never been shown to get in the way of actual battle. *'Unsteathy': Robonyan is heavy and makes large, noticable footprints, making him a noticable target. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Felines Category:Spirits Category:Robots Category:Yo-Kai Watch Category:Time Travelers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Japanese Characters Category:Level-5